halofandomcom-20200222-history
Remember Reach
Remember Reach is a Microsoft marketing campaign for Halo: Reach. The campaign is centered around the website, www.rememberreach.com, where users can create a "light monument" of Noble Team composed of thousands of points of light and generated by a real robotic arm. The monument is constructed by special camera equipment which captures and composites the movements and light pulses from the robotic arm, which visitors can see in action on the website. Each user may guide the robotic arm to their chosen coordinates, adding their contribution to the light sculpture which is set to be completed on September 14, 2010.[http://gamerscoreblog.com/press/archive/2010/08/23/kz832.aspx Xbox Press: Commemorate the Launch of the Most Anticipated Game of 2010 by Helping Create the “Halo: Reach” Monument of Light] In addition, the campaign will feature several live-action shorts by the director Noam Murro, who also directed the Birth of a Spartan teaser. The videos will show glimpses of what life was like before the Covenant invasion of Reach. The first video in the campaign, Patrol, was first shown on August 17, 2010 during GamesCom 2010. The promotional site was also launched in the same day, and was opened fully on August 23, 2010.[http://www.rememberreach.com/ www.rememberreach.com] The second film, Deliver Hope, was released on August 26. Shorts Remember Reach Webfilm The Remember Reach Webfilm shows the stories of several families just prior to the disruption of the Visegrád Relay station. It is a compilation of Patrol, Spaceport and New Life. Patrol Patrol follows three soldiers from Fireteam 3 Charlie as they converse about Noble Team stopping a group of insurrectionists from hijacking a supply truck earlier that day. They are then called to investigate a sudden loss in contact with the Visegrád Relay hub. Spaceport Spaceport follows Gabe and his family as his mother is forced to ship out from Reach. New Life New Life follows a man and a woman as they discuss whether to stay in Visegrád or move to Manassas. They then hear the sound of military vehicles rushing past their house as troops are called to the Visegrád Relay. Deliver Hope Deliver Hope follows Noble Team fighting in an unknown battle prior to the invasion of Reach. Catherine-B320 is running through the battle field with a Medium Fusion Destructive Device towards a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser. She is hit by an explosion from a Banshee's Fuel Rod Cannon and is crippled. Thom-A293 grabs the MFDD and uses his jetpack to fly into the cruiser and throws the MFDD into a Covenant assembly area, however, it goes off early and destroys the cruiser, and presumably, Thom with it. Creation of the Monument Creation of the Monument shows the creation of the Monument to Noble Team from several angles. It also includes thanks to the 118,422 people who contributed a point of light. Trivia *The tagline was also seen as a graffiti in New Mombasa in Halo 3: ODST. *On August 17, 2010, a page with transcripts of the campaign's videos and other material was leaked, but taken down within hours.[http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=22857415&postcount=163 NeoGaf: Recovered transcripts of Halo: Reach live action trailers and marketing material] *Ghosts of Reach, a Halo 2 song, plays on the background music of rememberreach.com. Sources External links *[http://www.rememberreach.com/ Remember Reach on Xbox.com] *Behind-the-scenes video showing the operation of the robotic arm Category:Promotional Material Category:Live Action Category:Halo: Reach